narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Utau
Utau (唄う,Utau) is a popular idol, a student of Jiraiya's, and considered his adopted daughter. After he passed away- besides continuing her career as an idol she became head of Jiraiya's spy network. Background Not much is known about Utau's past- other than she appeared out of nowhere during the Kyuubi Attack on Konoha and was found by Jiraiya. From there- Jiraiya had adopted her, and taught her to be the most excellent of spies. He had always planned for her to suceed him, and in all honesty she was- for the longest time- the only one openly and willing to go against Akatsuki with her nickname Yūyami which is the Dawn's opposite: Dusk. At some point Utau was enrolled in the Academy for ninja's in Konoha where she was classmates, and at times rival with the infamous Itachi Uchiha. He was one of the very few who noticed she possessed no chakra, yet manages to exhibit techniques that would've been impossible to use without chakra. A day before the final exams, Utau disappeared and wasn't to be seen several years later. After those years passed by, she made a name for herself under the name Dusk or Yūyami. Though unknown to many- this was her way of openingly challenging the Akatsuki. Nobody thought to link Dusk and Utau together- and she would continue to use her popularity to enter countries more difficult to obtain entrance, helping Jiraiya a great deal. In her past, either as Utau or Dusk she met each member of Akatsuki and at the same, she made it a point to meet every single Jinchuuriki as well. More than once. Also, she's met a lot of people who would be heavily involved with Naruto, from Haku and Zabuza to Karui, Samui and Omoi. She was also revealed to spend a lot of time in Amegakure shooting for her music videos, but more or less it's likely she does this to keep a closer eye on the Akatsuki- and they cannot deny her this as she is a very powerful and popular idol- refusing her was like refusing the princess of the world. Apparently, she was also present in Konoha during the Uchiha Massacre, and might have a hand in getting Itachi safely out of Konoha and to the hands of Akatsuki. Under orders for Jiraiya, she is also responsible with delaying the Akatsuki in their capture of the tailed beasts, easily throwing them off with her connections and planting a whole new trail for them to follow only to be entirely disappointed, she is- in all accounts- the main intel gatherer on anything related to Akatsuki and Jinchuuriki. Personality As Utau, to the people she cares about and highly values- she is very affectionate and loving. She smiles often, and loves to fool around- but also she is cool, calm and very collected. She's also very protective of those she deems precious, and isn't willing to give up. She would sacrifice everything- even herself for them. According to her- she believes that she isn't worth having Jiraiya as a father figure she's never had until she met him, and as a mentor who paid attention to her. Though to people she isn't close to- she's practically emotionless. She deals with everything coldy yet efficiently. She's extremely distant and prefers it so. As Dusk on the other hand, she's extremely charismatic and bright. She's extremely kind to her fans and very grateful. She also worries that her fans might suffer if ever the true reasons on why she became an idol would be revealed. One really good thing about Utau/Dusk is that she doens't believe in "good" or "evil". Utau believes that nobody is truely good nor truely evil- she actually has great sympathy towards the Akatsuki and deems that it is the fault of the "good" that they are what they are. But she says that all are human, it's necessary to make mistakes, it's necessary not to be pure "good" or "evil". Appearance Utau is of average height, and lightly tanned skin. Her hair is long- waist lenght- and pale blonde color- more or less nearly white and tied in high twin tails most of the time. Her eyes are described to be a kaleidoscope of colors- a mix of colors one would associate with dusk. Colors of red, orange, brown, white. blue and violet made it seem as if the sun always set in her eyes. Utau has several fitting costumes for her concerts, but it was revealed she had a fondness for wearing printed kimonos. Apparently, the prints on her kimono relate heavily with her ability. When on a mission she wears a tight black leather suit with a belt filled with scrolls- in them were various sealed weapons and other necessity. For shoes, she always uses black open toed knee-lenght combat boots. Only she can remove the weapons and necessities from storage as she practices a totally other type of ability and does not use chakra. Also on top of that, Utau is very fond of a long white cloak that sort of resembles what Team Hebi/Taka uses when with Akatsuki except the fact that it is pure white and the inside is dark purple- the clasp is a purple moon which is her symbol as Dusk and her opposition against the Akatsuki. Abilities Like mentioned, Utau does not possess chakra, and she can't even use it. Her ability is linked with the life force of the earth. As she does not possess any chakra, she draws on prana- something very similar to chakra, except that it dwells deep within the earth and very few can fight with it. No one can control prana, but one can convince it to fight along with one. She is entirely friendly with prana to the point that she considers prana as the voice of the earth. Other than this, Utau is highly gifted in creating her own techniques, has fondness for sealing and illusions plus is extremely talented when it comes to using weapons. Weaponry Utau is fond of the use of weaponry and seems adept at using them. She especially favors handling a scythe and a pole axe at the exact same time. At the same- she's quite fond of whips- especially extremely long ones. Also she shows skill in throwing projectiles, archery and marksmanship. Prana Utau considers prana as a sort of friend. With it, she can do many things- with it, she can manipulate the patterns of her kimono and make them come to life, she can manipulate the elements with limitless energy that replenishes by itself. She hasn't revealed what exactly she can do as she is supposedly a spy, but more or less, it would probably relate with life or even the elements. Status Will update on a later date. Part I Will update on a later date. Part II Will update on a later date. Trivia * Utau's name means "to sing". It's obviously tied to her career as an idol. * Though Eri Kitamura is her official voice actress, her songs are sang by several different other voice actresses. ** Utau's hobbies are writing songs, dancing, playing the guitar and meditating. ** Utau wishes to fight each member of the Akatsuki one by one, and each Jinchuuriki. ** Utau's favorite food are chicken and mushroom omurice, her least favorite food is sushi. It makes her gag apparently. ** Utau's favorite words are "Always have an escape plan." Reference Existed somewhere in the back of my head... ._. Category:DRAFT